$\dfrac{7}{12} + \dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{7}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{7} + {10}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{12}$